Valentine's Week
by Queenbarz
Summary: It is Valentines "Week". Everyone is going to be enjoying the festivities together!


Valentines Week

**Disclaimer:** I don't own victorious or any of it's characters... But I'm pretty sure your smart enough to have figured out that I didnt.. So moving on(:

**Pairing: **Cat and Beck (Bat) Tori and Andre (Tandre) Jade and Robbie (Rade)

**Summary: **It is Valentines "Week". Everyone is going to be enjoying the festivities together!

**Authors Note:** Heyyyy. It's Queenbarz. Chapter 1 of valentines week is going to be a sleepover at Robbies house, on a Saturday. Secrets will be revealed, and relationships will be tested.

**Sleepover at Robbies**

**Tori's POV**

As soon as I drove down Robbie Shapiro's familiar street, I saw rain clouds in the sky. They were dark, and ominous.

Perfect.

No boyfriend on Valentines day. Rain clouds in the sky.

How depressing...

"Hey Tori! Chocolate covered strawberry?" Cat Valentine wore a pink hoodie with checkered pajama pants.

She bounced up and down with anticipation, making her scarlet hair, that was in a big messy bun, do the same.

"No. I'm good" I laughed. Beck Oliver and Jade West sat by Robbies fishtank, which had a dead looking neon guppie and a few decorative rocks.

Beck looked annoyed at Jade as she continuously thrashed her new pair of scissors back and forth.

I felt for both of them. Jade was... Different.

She was mean, for sure, but I could tell there was just something underneath it all. I mean, she was sitting there on a friends floor... Playing with scissors.

Beck had to deal with Jade's differences.

"Hey guys. Where's Andre?" Andre was my best friend.

He had Dark brown dread locks, very dark skin, and knew how to play just about every instrument.

Just then Andre walked into the living room from the hallway. He had on a Hollywood Arts muscle shirt, and Adidas shorts.

"Tori! Man, I was waiting for you to get here, I was just playing some B-Ball."

She now noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead.

It was so gross outside though... Why would you play basketball outside while risking getting drenched by rain?

**Andre's POV**

When I got back in from playing Basketball, I saw Tori.

She looked beautiful as always, in her bright red skinny jeans, and a grateful dead t-shirt.

She always smelled like cinammon, which made me crazy.

Her hair just fell so perfectly on her shoulders.

Her skin, just that amazing olive color.

I snapped out of my trance when Tori asked why I was staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought we were having a staring contest." I quickly came up with an excuse.

She just gave me a weird look and sat by Jade... who was playing with scissors of course.

Cat offered me a chocolate covered strawberry, and I excepted.

"My mother made them!" She said as I took a bite out of probably the closest thing to heaven.

"Thanks Lil Red!" I messed up her messy bun and sat next to Beck.

Cat and Robbie were just standing there, looking at Robbies pear pad and laughing.

"Thats so CUTE!" Cat giggled. "Look at the bunny rabits Robbie!" She squealed some more.

The look on Robbies face just showed how he felt about her, it was how I felt about Tori.

**Beck's POV**

Robbie's couch was really uncomfortable, but I didn't really want to sit on the hardwood floors. I was so used to my RV's cushiony carpet floor... This felt so weird.

Cat and Robbie were having a great time, talking about a bunny.

I wished Cat would come sit down with me. She always made me feel happy, with her giggly exterior.

She was always just so happy.

She was always just so gorgeous.

She was always just so... _Cat._

I loved her alot.

I just didn't know if it was as a friend, or as something more.

I had Jade though.

Who payed more attention to being depressed and cutting herself then anything else.

"Cat! Can I have a strawberry?" I wanted to get her away from Robbie, which would probably make him mad, but oh well.

She nodded and came over with a big chocolate covered strawberry.

"Open the tunnel for the train Becky!" She giggled and put the strawberry in my mouth.

It was the best chocolate covered strawberry I had ever had.

I was sad when she walked back to the countertop to look at more videos that only _she _would laugh at.

**Jade's POV**

I was mad.

I was furious.

I felt like taking my new scissors and jamming them into Cat's big brown eyes.

Harsh, I know.

But when she put that strawberry into MY boyfriends mouth... I just snapped.

On the inside of course... but I still snapped.

Sometimes I thought that Beck would rather have a fun giggly girlfriend like Cat, other than some girl who's parents hated her, and some girl who cut herself to release the pain of being part of the West family.

It all started when I was 7, on a family vacation to Monacco.

It was all fun and games until my drunk of a father came home to the hotel room and beat me senslessly.

I had a black eye for like a week after that.

When we got back from Monacco, it only got worse.

My mom started having to work more, because my dad got fired... which meant he would be home more to beat me for no reason.

Maybe everyone else just thought I was some emo freak.

Only I knew why I was the way I was though.

**Robbie's POV**

I watched the love of my life giggle at something that I had showed her, and it made me complete.

But then she did that thing.

The unspeakable thing.

The thing where she fed "Becky" a chocolate covered strawberry.

But I couldn't stay mad at her.

She was so adorable.

"Robbie! That one! That one!" She pointed to a video of a squirrel climbing up the eiffel tower.

Oh Cat... If only you knew how happy you made me.

I played the video and walked to my cupboard.

Snacks Robbie... Snacks.

I saw blue ranch dorito's, Uncrustable's, and cheese puffs.

I grabbed all of them.

I went to the fridge and got the A&W rootbeer bottles and headed for my living room.

It was now time to vote for a movie.

**Cat's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at the squirrel that was climbing the eiffel tower... He was ADORABLE.

Like Becky.

No. No cat... NO

Jade is one of your best friends, and she loves him!

He just had this perfect hair, this perfect smile, and he didn't flip out on me whenever I said something that wouldn't really help anything, like the rest of my friends did.

Sometimes I felt like my friends just "Put up" with me.

Like they didn't really enjoy hanging out with me.

They all thought I was weird... But I just couldn't help it.

Robbie took his pear pad away... And then I started laughing really hard.

But I was so sad! Now I wouldn't get to see if the squirrel made it to the top of the eiffel tower!

Robbie said that we had to pick a movie.

Andre, Beck, and Jade all voted for "The Woman In Black".

It was a scary movie, and I did _not _like scary movies.

They were... Scary.

Robbie and I voted for "The Vow" With Rachel McAdams.

Afterall, it was Valentines week.

Andre switched to the Vow... Tori chose the Woman in Black.

Robbie said that we were watching both.

JOY.

**Okay, so that was it for chapter 1. Each event will have 2 or 3 chapters.**

**I don't know, I don't really like the way this chapter is written, I may just do 2 point of views each chapter.**

**Review, give me ideas. GIVE ME INSPIRATION.**

**XOXO,**

**Queenbarz**


End file.
